


Just a Passerby

by Squishiez



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bill is not human, Creepy Bill, Dark!Dipper Pines, Demonic Possession, Dipper is on a mission, F/F, F/M, Gore, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loosely Based off the suicide forest?, Manipulation, Naive!Dipper, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not a Love Story, Not a triangle during the whole story either, Possessive Behavior, The kids should have stayed home, dark themes, mental breakdowns, not a happy fic, possessive bill, sadness!, slow story, the twins are 17, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishiez/pseuds/Squishiez
Summary: He was warned about the woods."Never go in there. If you go in, you'll never come out. Well, at least not the same." He had been told that since he he was fourteen. He did understand. The woods were his favorite place as a child. Why all of a sudden was it so dangerous? What changed that?After Mabel runs into the woods to find some fairies, she never comes home.Dipper makes it his job to get her back. Though, he begins to think it wasn't his smartest idea after he's face to face with the creature that caused the forest's corruption.He's doing it for Mabel.





	Just a Passerby

 

At the age of 12 Gravity Falls was above the heavens for Dipper Pines. He had enjoyed that place more than anything. There were amazing people to talk to, so much to discover! Though at the age of 17, it was less amazing.

There was still so much to discover but everything became.. Darker.

The boy refused to go into the forest anymore, everything in there was demented. Every visit was a death wish. Last time he was in there, he was almost devoured by an evil spirit. If Mabel hadn't been there, he probably would have died that night. 

Besides, that place was off limits now. It was illegal to go in there. 

He never wanted to go back in there..

But.. Today...

His sister had ran in there, claiming to see fairies. She had never come back and it was already Nine P.M. That was late for Mabel who had always made sure she was home before seven to watch cartoons with Grunkle Stan while Grunkle Ford made some sort of strange snack that he learned overseas. 

Something was wrong. She hadn't even called to check in. Dipper had sat near the house phone for the last two hours, just waiting for a call where Mabel would call and say _Sorry, bro-bro! I got caught up at Grenda's and we're going to have a sleepover! Bye!_ Then, she would hangup without letting him get a single word in.

Though, that never happened.

The phone was silent all night.

He was beyond worried, he was almost at a full blown panic attack! He could hear his Great Uncles whispering about the situation, they didn't want Dipper to worry anymore than he already was, but they forgot how good his hearing was. All of his senses were exceptionally well, way better than the average human. He never knew why but at the age of twelve, his blurry vision was crystal clear, he was close to going blind but after..certain events.. His eyes were great. He shook his head, his thoughts had gone off track.

Mabel.

He needed to go look for her. What if something hurt her? The gnomes could kidnap her, she could get eaten by coyotes- the list was endless.

She could be cold and hungry while Dipper Pines was in the nice warm house, fed and showered. Sure, he felt like he was going to throw up all the food, but he still ate it.

The thought of Mabel forcing herself to eat bugs and leaves was enough to drive his fears of the forest away and motivate him to sneak out the window in his room in the attack.

The shingles of the roof were slippery and darker than normal due to the water of the storm soaking the surfaces of the dark material. The boy almost lost his balance on the way down the the sloped roof but he managed to secure himself back up, pausing when he got to the ends where the gutters were filling with rain.

His breath was visible in the chilly weather as he took a deep sigh. Dipper was never a brave kid. Jumping off this part of the roof would have scared him if not in the cirmstance, with Mabel in trouble, nothing mattered but rescuing her.

So, he breathed in a large intake of air before he closed his eyes and jumped off the edge. It wasn't the brightest idea he ever had. Though, it worked. He didn't quite land on his feet, he landed on his side and ended up tumbling for a few sends before he just laid there, groaning in pain. His hip burned, it was definitely going to bruise after this experience.

At least, no one saw him leave the house. His Grunkles were probably still in the house, whispering secrets that he wasn't supposed to hear.

He didn't stand, he sat on his knees for a second, taking another gasp of air, grasping his burning sides.

"Don't worry, Mabel. I'm coming to help you, I promise." His voice cracked midway through.

It was only then that he managed to stand on his two feet, taking slow steps towards the dark and cloudy forest, filled with insects and fungi.

He allowed himself to stop completely at the border between the forest and his Grunkle's property.

There was a slight twinge in his stomach.

He clenched his hands into a fist and shut his eyes tight.

"For Mabel."

0o0o0o

Being in the forest again was odd. He looked around autiousy. Something he didn't have to do when he was little. When glancing about, he almost expected to see a younger version of himself and Mabel running around, solving useless mysteries. Of course, it never appeared.

It was just him.

Alone.

No journals, No Mabel, No daylight.

Just plain old Dipper Pines in the cold night in the forest in which was abandoned now. No humans traveled in their anymore. Except Mabel Pines who looked for beautiful fairies and Dipper Pines who searched for his beautiful sister.

He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dumb for starting another story.


End file.
